heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Rubeus Hagrid
|games = |rides = Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey The Making of Harry Potter |books = |actor = Robbie Coltrane |fullname = Professor Rubeus Hagrid |alias = Hagger (by Grawp) Professor Hagrid Hagrid (by Trio and Teachers of Hogwarts |personality = Friendly, intelligent, loyal, selfless, fatherly, sensitive |occupation = Gamekeeper at Hogwarts Professor of Care for Magical Creatures |alignment = Good |affiliations = Order of the Phoenix Hogwarts staff |goal = To help Albus Dumbledore protect Harry Potter and bring about the downfall of Voldemort |home = His hut |family = Unnamed father Fridwulfa † (mother) Unnamed step-father Grawp (maternal half-brother) |pets = Buckbeak (Hippogriff) Aragog (Acromantula) Fang (dog) |friends = Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Argus Filch, Aragog, Buckbeak, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Bill Weasley, Dobby, Aberforth Dumbledore, Firenze, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Filius Flitwick, Panoma Sprout, Poppy Pomfrey, Horace Slughorn, Peter Pettigrew (formerly), James Potter, Lily Potter, Fleur Delacour, Kingsley Shacklebot, Olympe Maxime, Gabrielle Delacour |love interests = Olympe Maxime (former girlfriend) |enemies = Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape (formerly), Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge, Draco Malfoy (formely), Lucius Malfoy (formely), Narcissa Malfoy (formerly), Argus Filch (when he blamed Harry Potter over petrification of students) |likes = Caring for magical creatures, the trio, his friends, Albus Dumbeldore, Madame Maxime (formerly) |dislikes = Harry in danger, insults to Albus Dumbledore, blood supremecy, the term "mudblood," the Malfoys, the Death Eaters, Aragog accused of the attacks |possessions = His wand |fate = Continues teaching at Hogwarts after the Battle is won. |quote = "You're a wizard, Harry." "Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me!!!!!" "No one ever lived after he'd decided ter kill ‘em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age — an' you was only a baby, an' you lived." }} 'Rubeus Hagrid '''is one of the major characters of ''Harry Potter ''by JK Rowling.During his sixth year at Hogwarts, Hagrid was expelled from school. However, as an adult, he stayed on as the gameskeeper. Throughout the book series, he supports Harry and becomes one of his many father figures and was one of his first friends and the one to tell Harry of his wizardry heritage. Hagrid is portrayed by Scottish actor Robbie Coltrane in the film adaptations of the Harry Potter book series with his teenage self portrayed by Martin Bayfield in ''The Chamber of Secrets. Background During his fifth year, Hagrid's friend, Aragog was accused of being the monster responsible for innocent students being paralyzed by the Basilisk. Due to this, Hagrid was expelled. However, due to Dumbledore's influence, he was able to stay at Hogwarts and become gamekeeper at the school. Personality Harry Potter franchise ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' ''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' ''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' In the third novel, Hagrid is promoted to Care of Magical Creatures professor at Hogwarts after Silvanus Kettleburn resigns in order to, according to Dumbledore, spend time with his remaining limbs.However, things go awry in the first day of class, as Draco Malfoy insults Buckbeak, the hippogriff Hagrid used during the lesson. Following the event, Lucius Malfoy has the ministry order Buckbeak's execution. However, Harry and Hermione use a time turner to save Buckbeak and Sirius Black. ''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' ''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' ''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Gallery RubeusHagrid_WB_F4_HagridAndMadameMaximeSlowDancing_Image_080615_Port.jpg Rubeushagrid.png Hagrid-rubeus-hagrid-40663164-1993-2524.jpg Trivia * Hagrid is one of the 14 characters to appear in all 8 film adaptations. Navigation {{Harry Potter} Category:Harry Potter characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Movie characters Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Mentors Category:Heroes Category:Book characters Category:Protagonists Category:Giants Category:Wizards Category:Magic Users